


Still In Love With

by Enzuri



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Random - Freeform, this is so silly I'm sorry, why is this a thing I wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enzuri/pseuds/Enzuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a very very silly story about Cal and his feelings about a particular young man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still In Love With

**Author's Note:**

> I FEEL LIKE I SHOULD BE SORRY BUT I'M NOT!
> 
> Totally is because a certain someone keeps singing Lady Gaga's Judas as "Still in love with Dirk's ass, baby."

I clicked through the photos my sister had uploaded to our shared computer. Her and her friends out having fun at the beach. They all looked like idiots. Smiling like assholes at the beach. I could hear my sister behind me, tapping her foot impatiently. No doubt she was unhappy with me going through her folders. I didn't care, if she didn't want me looking at them then she should have put a password or something on it that was less obvious than 'redforU'. Her and her stupid obsession with fake alien races. She sighed heavily. I ignored her.

"You all look like fucking dorks. Where are you? I don't see you in any of these stupid pictures."

"I was taking them." I could hear the frustration in her voice. She knew that I was well aware of the real reason she wasn't in any of these photos. She was more insecure about her face and body than any girl or boy I'd ever met. Any opportunity I had to remind her of that I did so with glee.

I was a colossal asshole and that was just the way that I liked it.

After all, assholes didn't need friends. They didn't need anyone to like them. To talk to them. To spend time with them. Maybe Calliope was insecure about her looks but at least she had people who wanted to spend time with her, that liked her. I harassed them constantly for it. At first it had been because they reacted almost as badly as Calliope herself but by now they were used to me. They still avoided inviting me out to any of their get togethers but at least they tolerated me online. In fact one of them even drew pictures for me when I demanded it of him. I kept telling myself it was a hassle for him which is why I enjoyed it so much but the true part of me knew that I was just glad for the company.

I stopped on a picture with the two dark haired members of Calliope's group of friends. Both had goofy smiles and glasses. Jake was the latest target of my online assault. He was annoying oblivious and seemed to cause almost as much destruction as I did within their group. Jane, Roxy and even Dirk seemed to have the hots for him. He was a complete moron. Broke hearts left, right and centre. It would have been better if it had been on purpose but I would take what I could get. I would help him become stronger, until he was strong enough to face me.

Fabric rustled behind me and I realized that Calliope was still watching me and that I'd been staring at the same photo for the last few minutes. I nodded at plump girl next to Jake, an approving smile on my face. She would just assume that my daydream had been caused by Jane. Good that was exactly the way I wanted it. That seemed to satisfy my sister, I heard her leave the room. Finally.

I had planned to just flick through the rest of the pictures now that I had accomplished my original mission, to annoy my sister but the next photo stopped me dead in my tracks. I don't know who took the picture, I don't know how they had managed it. It was Dirk, his face gazing off into the distance, clearly unaware that he was the subject of a candid picture. It had been his clothing, or lack there of that had stopped me. Jake had been wearing swim trunks like a normal teenage boy but Dirk was different. I'm sure if anyone had asked he would have claimed the speedo was ironic. I was less than sold on his use of the word irony. I was becoming more and more suspicious that he was in fact sincere when he did things like this.

I stared at the picture on the screen, becoming aware of something I had thought I had put far behind me. A childish crush that I'd brushed off as long gone bubbled to the surface. It was official, I was still in love with Dirk's ass.


End file.
